Noche para Dos
by Silvery Shine
Summary: "Mañana matare a Takaishi, por ahora, disfrutemos de la noche, pues las estrellas ya se asoman, listas para cumplir deseos, y la luna celosa de ti, ilumina tenuemente tú cara". One Short Advertencia: Insinuaciones de TaiKari y leemon. ¡Quedan advertidos!


El día de hoy les traigo un nuevo Fic, espero sea de su agrado. Gracias a **Satoshi Vampire A **por tú interés y recomendaciones.

**Advertencia: **Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para relatar una historia. Insinuaciónes de TaiKari y leemon, ¡quedan advertidos.

**Preámbulo: **"Mañana matare a Takaishi, por ahora, disfrutemos de la noche, pues las estrellas ya se asoman, listas para cumplir deseos, y la luna celosa de ti, ilumina tenuemente tú cara".

* * *

**Noche para Dos**

(Suspiro) ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo así?, solo siento que han pasado 3 segundos, sin embargo el reloj marca mas de 2 horas, 2 horas aquí recostado observando atentamente el televisor apagado y con la mente en blanco; es curioso como se cumplió lo que me dijo Yama esta mañana "si sigues una vida de excesos de golosinas, bebidas azucaradas y manga, pronto terminaras como un vegetal, disfrutando de algo que no tiene sentido"; realmente se va a reír cuando le cuente lo que he estado haciendo las ultimas dos horas.

Oigo la puerta abrirse y me dirijo hacia esta.

- ¡Por fin llegas! - pero al acercarme a saludarte noto sollozos.

- Kari... ¿estas llorando? - que casualidad, me dieron ganas de desfigurarle el rostro a cierto rubio.

- ¿Cómo estas? - te acercas a mi, me abrazas y tus labios reclaman los míos.

Supongo que es mi culpa lo que estoy sintiendo, después de todo fui yo quien te enseño a saludarme y despedirte besándome en la boca cuando mis papás no estan; pero como evitarlo, si eres la persona que más amo en este mundo.

- Dime Kari, ¿Por qué lloras?, ¿acaso peleaste con T.K.?

- Es solo que no puedo evitar recordarte

- No entiendo, ¿a que te refieres?

- T.K. me llevo al parque donde solíamos jugar cuando éramos niños, luego a la cafetería donde celebramos mi decimo cumpleaños, claro que el ignoraba eso, pero los recuerdos me hacían sonreír, luego de un tiempo me di cuenta de que no le estaba prestando atención a sus palabras y que lo había hecho enojar, trate de disculparme pero él solo me grito: "¿Podrías dejar de pensar en tú hermano mientras estas conmigo?, ya me tienes arto, eres tan tonta y dependiente de él, ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta de que puedes ser egoísta de vez en cuando?, pero nooo, tú prefieres seguir imaginando que estas con él y no conmigo, sabes que, haz lo que quieras". Luego de eso, me dejo tirada en la cafetería y ni siquiera me dejo dinero para pagar la cuenta, así que gaste todo lo que tenia y tuve que disculparme con el dueño, por la escena que hizo.

Sigue hablando, sigue llorando, la adrenalina y la ira están acumulándose espléndidamente en mi pecho, si sigue así, en 3 minutos llegare a su departamento y en 20 mas, todo estará listo para que lo recoja la ambulancia; no te preocupes, esto no se quedara así, pero 1º lo 1º ¿Cómo puedo animarte?, ¿a que se debe la sonrisa y el sonrojo?, ¿a caso es por mi abrazo?

- Siento ser tan directa hermano, pero mi olfato me dice que llegaste directo de tú entrenamiento de soccer.

¿Como evitar sonrojarme?, había olvidado que no me duche porque en la prepa se habían acabado el agua caliente, y adema olvide que aún traigo el uniforme puesto, definitivamente hoy estoy con mi cabeza en la luna.

- Así que me preguntaba... ¿te molesta si nos bañamos juntos Tai?, después de todo hace semanas que no lo hacemos.

- Claro, por mi no hay problema hermosa, aunque debo disculparme por mi vergonzoso estado.

- No hay porque disculparse, no me molesta en lo absoluto.

Me llevas al baño jalando mi mano, y estas tan sonriente que temo por lo que puedas desencadenar en mi, no me gusta que me veas de esa forma insinuante, pues no siempre he podido controlarme. Ya es tarde, nos quitamos la ropa tan rápido que no he podido darme cuenta a que hora nos acostamos en la bañera, y aun menos cuando empezó a caerme el chorro de agua; ¡no te muevas!, algo en mi ha despertado por la fricción y no quiero que lo notes; tú solo sonríes y me miras insinuante.

- Tranquilo Tai, no me molesta en lo absoluto, además yo estoy igual.

Que bien besas, y mi mano puede sentir tu corazón latiendo a todo dar, aunque también, tersa tú piel al contacto, ¡que bien se siente!

- Hermano – dice en un gemido ahogado.

- No sabes lo que produce en mí, que me llames así luego de besarme.

- Claro que lo se, por eso lo hago.

- ¡Espera!, déjame ayudarte, luego tú me ayudas a mi y terminamos el baño, no quiero alargar mucho esto.

- ¿A que le teme el portador del Valor?

- A nada en absoluto, solo es que esta tina es muy pequeña, tendremos más espacio en tú cama.

- ¿Quieres decir que?

- Dormiré esta noche contigo preciosa.

El baño fue el éxtasis en toda sus formas, los juegos inocentes, las caricias mal intencionadas, los besos fugases, deberíamos hacer esto a diario. Tu celular suena, en la pantalla veo un nombre que me produce malestar y me recuerda el porque de tú llanto.

- ¿Kari eres tú?, solo llamaba para.

- Mañana, después de clases, tú y yo, te lo advertí varias veces, y si quieres avísale también a tú hermano, estoy chiveado y tengo alegría para ambos.

- Espera Tai yo.

Cuelgo antes de que termine, y te veo sonreír, casi con la misma manía que yo al imaginar la golpiza que les daré (si interviene Matt), siempre has tenido un lado sádico, recuerdo que la 1º vez que lo vi, fue aquella vez que ese pobre idiota intento asaltarnos, note como sonreías cada vez que gritaba al recibir uno de mis golpes, eso me animo a golpear cada vez mas fuerte, para aumentar tu sonrisa, pero más que nada, recuerdo tú gesto de placer y absoluto gozo cuando grito, en el momento en que su navaja entraba lenta y dolorosamente en su pierna, creo que los dos nos deleitamos con su llanto y suplicas, especialmente cuando la retorcí, ¡Haaaaa que recuerdo más placentero!

- Si ya terminaste de fantasear con lo que vas a hacer mañana para que sonría, vamos a mi cuarto, son las 6:15 y empieza a hacer frio.

- Como ordene My Lady.

- Hermano.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Te importaría solo ponerte el pantalón de pijama?, la verdad quiero oír tus latidos hasta quedar dormida.

- Y luego yo aprovechare para preparar la cena, cenaremos juntos, nos volveremos a acostar y mañana, estaremos juntos hasta que lleguen mis padres.

- Me parece perfecto.

Dicho y hecho, al cambiarme y acostarme, te recuestas en mi pecho y te haces una bolita, me recuerdas aquellas noches de tormenta, en que te lanzabas a mi cama y me contabas en medio de lagrimas que habías tenido una pesadilla, verte tan frágil, tan pura e inocente me hace saber que quiero protegerte hasta el fin de mi vida, pues ni siquiera mi novia, ni mi mejor amigo son tan valiosos como lo eres tú.

- Kari, ¿Has notado que curiosos son nuestros emblemas?

- ¿a que te refieres?

- Mi emblema es un sol y el tuyo una flor, lo que indica que brillare todos los días del año, para que nunca pases frio y para que al igual que tú sonrisa, nunca te marchites.

- Entonces, cada mañana, prometo florecer para que recuerdes que gracias a ti deje de ser un simple botón en el tallo.

- Eres perfecta, ¿lo sabias?

- Seguro, lo dices a diario, y se que no me mientes jajajajaja, cambiando el tema, ¿nadie nos molestara verdad?

- Apague tú celular y el mío, también desconecte el teléfono, no quiero que nadie nos interrumpa, ni quiero que Sora intente convencerme de no hacer lo que hare mañana con cierto rubio.

- No lo nombres, no quiero que se dañe esta velada, ¿te molesta si te beso?

- Sigues igual de tímida a la 1º vez, ¡adelante!

- Y ¿puedo incitarte?, ¿al menos un poco?

- Puedes tocarlo, no me molesta, al contrario.

Eres tan diestra, y besas tan bien, pero mas haya de besos y un par de caricias indiscretas no pasara, pues enseñarte los vicios de los hombres no es mi deber, aunque me gustaría, solo disfrutare el momento, pues empiezas a rendirte en mis brazos, pronto llegara Morfeo por ti y yo tendré que preparar la cena mientras vas al mundo de lo imposible.

- Mañana matare a Takaishi, por ahora, disfrutemos de la noche, pues las estrellas ya se asoman, listas para cumplir deseos, y la luna celosa de ti, ilumina tenuemente tú cara.

- Te amo hermano – dices entrando a la tierra de los sueños, solo espero que hallas podido oír mi respuesta.

**Fin**

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, hace mucho que quería escribir un fic así, pues me parece que los personajes hacen buena pareja, dejen reviews y nos vemos después.


End file.
